This ACTG treatment protocol collects data in a prospective, longitudinal manner for late-outcomes and late treatment effects in HIV infected infants, children and adolescents currently or previously enrolled in ACTG treatment protocols, infants born to HIV infected women currently or previously enrolled or infants born to HIV infected women who while pregnant were enrolled in anti- retroviral or immunomodulator therapy ACTG protocols.